To Find Yourself
by ASDF Rainbow Ninja
Summary: WARNING: Humanized characters. Don't like, don't read. Midnight, Silver, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles are all in their Junior year of high school. It seems like a normal year, but no one knows that this is the year that will change all of their lives- for the better and for the worst- forever. SonAmy, SilverOC, KnuxOuge. OC'S WANTED. Rated for drama/romance. ON HAITUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Okay guys, be pissed. I started a new story. But I will continue the other one if I get more reviews on it. Alright, in this one-**

**Everyone is human. I will describe their looks along the way.**

**The couples will be SilvNight (Silver and my OC. Get over it if you don't like it.), SonAmy, KnuxOuge, Tails...dunno yet. **

**Personalities could be slightly altered as well as friendships.**

**This is basically just introducing Mid's life, but I promise, it won't be about her the entire time.**

**Prologue**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- _Midnight just about hated her life as she slammed her fist down violently on her alarm clock, the button nearly getting jammed for the third time. Soon, she knew it was jam itself for good, resulting in buying a new alarm clock.

"Mid, it's time to get _uuuuup..._" A light, joyful voice chimed through her ears like the annoying ring of a bell. A loud, annoyed groan escaping her throat, Midnight pulled her covers over her head, enveloping her in pure darkness. She settled back into her pillow, her eyelids falling as she tried to escape reality.

Suddenly, she had no covers, no protection from the outside world, as they were stripped from her body and torn from her pale hand. Warmth also being robbed from her nearly lifeless body, shivers immediately proceeded to rack her being. She glared up at the girl who had sang in her ear and yanked her covers off, overall a rude wake-up call. Her rose-colored hair was neatly combed, bangs volumized as they fell down either side of her flawless face. The rest was pushed back from her face with a white headband. Her ends that barely fell fast her shoulder blades and rested on her chest were curled. Emerald eyes sparkled as they held a gentle look aimed towards Midnight, almost a motherly gaze. Her attire consisted of a white camisole with a light pink floral pattern and denim shorts, folded at the ends, that rested right above her knees. On her feet were light pink flats.

"You're _already_ ready?" Midnight spoke, a bit annoyed at her bubbly personality and her ability to wake up so early and just...get ready for something Midnight could _not _stand.

"Of course!" the annoyance spoke, cheerfulness leaking through her tone and piercing Midnight's ears. Cringing away from her, Midnight forced herself to sit up. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she cursed Amy for being such a morning person. In her thoughts, of course, a place no one could get to, a place where she let no one in.

Midnight had trust issues for a long time now, beginning nearly five years ago, when she was twelve...

"Miiiiid..." Amy sang, wrecking her train of thought with that cursed cheeriness again.

_Seriously, it is Monday at 6 in the morning and this chick is all smiley and bubbly and shit._

Midnight really didn't understand her.

"Aaamyy..." Midnight sang back to her, tone drenched in annoyance she hadn't meant to release. Amy smiled at her, a teasing smile that led Midnight to thinking she was up to something...

"There's bacon." Two words. Three syllables. Eleven letters. No matter the description, Midnight's entire morning went from crap to amazing with that simple statement. Smiling widely, she rushed downstairs to devour the leftover strips of deliciously greasy meat.

_Scene_

When Midnight had returned upstairs, miraculously, her bed was neatly made. Amy was applying rose eye shadow to her eyelids carefully over at her vanity area, and Midnight smiled at her, knowing she, the neat one, the clean-freak, had made it for her. "Thanks." Amy returned the smile, looking towards Midnight with one eye by using the mirror. "One of us has to do it. And it sure won't be you." Midnight laughed and pushed her closet doors open, searching for an outfit. "Damn straight." She pulled a checkered spaghetti-strap off of its hanger as well as a navy, hooded jacket with cut-off sleeves. She then turned towards the dresser pulled out a pair of grey-white denim shorts and undergarments. Then, she made her way to the bathroom to take a nearly skin-melting shower.

While soaking under the steaming liquid that poured down from above her, she thought about numerous things.

_I can't believe school is here again..._

Midnight was now a junior in high school, starting today. As much as she hated to admit it, she was surprisingly somewhat excited. The rest of her just wanted school itself to go rot in hell.

Her friends were the main reason she couldn't wait to endure eight hours of monotone lecturing, two hours plus of homework, eight annoying teachers, and regular high school drama and shit. They were all great to her, no matter how much a few of them pissed her off sometimes.

The three closest to her were Amy, Silver, and Knuckles.

_Silver..._

Silver was her first friend. Midnight had lived in Emerald City ever since she was five. At six, when she started Kindergarten, Silver had been in her class. The way they met was still fresh in Midnight's mind. Smiling, she leaned again the cool, tile wall to reminisce, to re-play one of her favorite memories through her head. Her eyes fluttered closed, and...

_Midnight had just said goodbye to her mommy and daddy, feeling sad that she had just been left here with a bunch of strange kids she didn't even know. She hated being alone, and tears of longing for her parents and loneliness trickled down her pale yet flushed cheeks. She looked around the colorful room, taking in everything slowly. The book center was in one corner with the huge plastic trees supporting a rocking bench, book shelves lining the walls, books resting on their shelves, binds of every color facing outwards. On the ground were huge, foam puzzle pieces that looked comfortable to sit on. Cubbies were after that, where Midnight had just placed her backpack, sleeping mat, her blanket, her pillow, and her favorite stuffed dog Odd Ball, named after a puppy in "101 Dalmatians", even though he was a husky and not a Dalmation. She had hidden him in the bag, making sure there was an air hole so he could breathe. After that in the next corner was the bathroom, the door wide open for any emergency use. The middle of the room was filled with desks, four each pushed together into small groups. In the corner across from the bathroom was the teacher's desk, where the teacher herself was sitting, watching all of the children carefully and lovingly, a sweet smile on her young face. In the last corner that seemed to take up the rest of room was the centers area, where a plastic kitchen, a toy box, an entire chest devoted to blocks of many colors, drawers holding mini figurines, and dress up clothing items could be found. The walls were brightly painted with outdoor scenery, the Alphabet boarding the top of the back wall._

_Midnight realized she was the only one still crying. All of the other kids were giggling like mad and playing with their newly found items in the Centers area. Sighing sadly, more tears pouring down her face, she longed for her parents to come pick her up and never let her come here ever again..._

_She rushed over to her backpack and pulled out Odd Ball, crushing him to her chest. He licked her cheek affectionately, but she could not bring herself to smile as he did so._

_Shuffling slowly over to the Reading area, she jumped up on the bench hanging from the ground. She was almost too short for it, and she wasn't a great jumper, but managed to get up there. She then curled up as tight as she could manage and sobbed quietly. The bench was slowly rocking back and forth, reminding her of how her mother rocked her when she was upset at home._

_"Why are you crying?" Midnight's head snapped up as her red-rimmed navy eyes met some boy's golden ones. He looked concerned, like he might start to cry too._

_Midnight couldn't speak- she was terribly shy and knew he was a stranger. She just stared at him, taking in his haphazardly-styled nearly-white hair and...those golden eyes. Midnight liked them. A lot._

_"Can I help?" he murmured shyly, looking at the foam ground, slightly embarrassed. Midnight looked at Odd Ball for reassurance. When he nodded, Midnight smiled slightly and murmured, "O-okay..." The boy looked up, shocked, but smiled warmly and sat by her, easily achieving this task._

_"What's wrong?" he wondered, eyes wide as he gazed at her. Midnight took a deep breath in, and shakily spoke. "I d-don't l-like it h-here and I-I miss m-my m-mommy and d-daddy..." The boy nodded in agreement before averting his gaze from her to his lap. "I-I do too..." It's was Midnight's turn to gaze at him, surprised he felt the same way. "Y-you do?" His eyes met hers as he brought his head back up and smiled weakly. "Yeah...but it's all better now." Midnight blinked as his smile grew, confused at what he meant. "It is?" He nodded, hair bouncing around but never falling into his golden eyes. They seemed different now, and Midnight could not tell why. Eyes can't change! ...can they?_

_"Yeah. I made a new friend!" he exclaimed, referring to her. Midnight smiled brightly at him, finally allowing him to not be a stranger anymore. "I did too! What's your name?" _

_"I'm Silver," he answered, What's your name?"_

_"Midnight." As the next few minutes went on before the children were called to their tables, the children talked and talked and talked as if they had been friends since the beginning of time. They giggled and laughed, and knew they were having more fun than the rest of the kids who were messing up the entire room with toys they easily were bored with within five seconds._

Opening her eyes, she quickly washed her ivory and navy streaked hair twice, conditioned it, bathed the rest of her being, and hopped out of the shower quickly, knowing daydreaming had cost her some time. The frigid air nearly froze her, though hot steam floated around the entire bathroom, warm enough to be suffocating. Wrapping a towel around her body, mainly for warmth, partially to eliminate the water droplets that clung to her skin like bark on a tree, she made her way over to the mirror, her teeth chattering wildly. She ran her hand across its steamy surface so she could see herself. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She now felt refreshed. As quickly as she could, for the room was beginning to feel stuffy and hot, she pulled on her clothes and wrapped her hair in a towel. Leaving the bathroom, she also attempted to leave her thoughts of her best friend and the major crush she hated to have on him behind.

_Attempt_ being the key word.

_Scene_

"We look hot."

Amy said this as the two stood in front of the mirror, admiring their look. Amy had finished with her makeup, eye shadow and blush highlighting her face beautifully and mascara giving her eyelashes immense volume. A shiver charm bracelet her mother had given to her dangled loosely on her wrist, and a silver chain necklace given to her by Sonic, her best friend, around her neck, a pink rose pendent resting on her chest. Midnight had spent most of her time on her hair, drying it and styling it to where her bangs swept across her forehead from the left to right and the rest of her hair fell down to her mid-back. It was completely straight, and it was natural too, so Midnight needed not to worry about straighteners. The shorts on her legs went to mid-thigh, and checkered Vans were now covering her feet. She had added black eyeliner and mascara to her eyes, but nothing else. She despised any other type of makeup, unless it was eye shadow. On her wrists were rubber bracelets, one black with white letter in declaring "Bite Me", another white with blue lettering saying "Thirty Seconds to Mars". Covering her arms were black, fishnet, finger-less gloves that ended mid-forearm.

"Ew." Midnight grumbled, her reflection mimicking a disgusted look. She turned on her heel and scooped up her checkered backpack.

"That is not 'ew', Midnight!" Amy argued, walking downstairs after grabbing her magenta and white polka-dotted tote bag. Midnight begged to differ, and followed her with a submissive eye roll.

But, Amy continued ranting about shit she didn't care about.

"Boys tend to like it when girls look hot." Amy did not need to worry about her mother hearing this, for she was already on her way to work, and strolled through the kitchen, picking an item off of the counter and proceeding to toss Midnight her wallet- checkered, wallet. Catching it easily, she slid it into her bag, smirking at the mere thought of all the checkered stuff she owned.

"Well, boys should like a girl all the time, not just when they're 'hot'." she argued, following Amy out the front door. Unlocking the silver mustang the two shared, Amy slid into the driver's seat.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Wordlessly, Midnight flung her backpack on the floorboard and sat in the passenger, slamming the door a little too hard behind her. She had anger issues, and she would agree it to anyone who told her so. Right now, she was annoyed, angered, and tired. Allowing Amy to drive, even though Midnight had more experience, turning seventeen in less than a month, on September 20th, while Amy had turned sixteen in May, she rested her head against the car window and forced her thoughts to drift away while Amy had full control of the radio. Kiss FM.

_Why?_

She was attempting to tune "You Don't Know You're Beautiful" out, but with Amy singing louder than the radio, she was failing. Luckily, Amy had a wonderful voice. As they drove ten miles to their school, Amy turned the radio down to speak to the annoyed girl beside her.

"How are we sisters?" Amy mocked jokingly, a wide smile on her pretty face. Midnight allowed herself to smile weakly. "May I remind you, I am adopted."

Midnight had known Amy since second grade, living across the street from each other at the time. Midnight's mother was close to Amy's, and they went to each others houses numerous times. At the time, she had only known her, Silver, who lived in a completely different neighborhood, Sonic, who lived down the street, and Knuckles, who was Silver's neighbor.

One day, when Midnight was at Amy's to sleep over while her parents went on a date, tragedy changed her life forever.

Midnight attempted to shove the memory out if her mind, but it was one of those days where her thoughts would not cooperate with her.

She remembered when the authorities had called Rose (Amy's mom) on the home phone. She remembered the sobs that racked her body, the tears that poured from her grey irises, the choked words that immediately told Midnight her parents were dead before the words were actually said.

_Screams made her throat hoarse, and she was suddenly beating Rose as she tried to hug her, before finally giving up and sobbing into her shoulder while Amy cried behind them, rubbing her back comfortingly. One by one, people came over to visit and apologize and cry with her, attempting to comfort the now orphaned child. No one could, and eventually, she locked herself in Amy's room where she would let no one in. Her friends beat against the door, but the only one she eventually let in was-_

_"Mid?" a gentle voice called from the other side of the door. Sobbing, Midnight continued rocking in the corner of the room, not responding. She wanted to be alone, she kept telling herself. She wanted to be alone..._

_My parents are dead._

_The thought continued to dash throughout her brain, wrapping around her mind as reality attempted to sink into her skull._

_"Midnight, please let me in...it's just me, I promise..." He voice sounded broken, as if he were crying as well. Knowing Silver, who hated to see people upset and helpless, he was._

_Midnight believed he was alone. She trusted him with her life. She just was not exactly sure if she wanted to be alone..._

Yes, you do.

**Silver just wants to help...**

_Yet, the truth still burned in the back of her mind, conquering all other thoughts. _

My parents are dead.

_She heard her door press against the frame completely, signalling he was leaning against it. She heard a quiet, unsteady sigh, most likely thinking of what to say next. _

There isn't anything he can say...my parents are dead...

_"Midnight...please..." He was begging. His voice seemed broken beyond repair. He was crying as well, for sure now. Midnight couldn't stand it when others cried, especially for her problems..._

_Sobs still forcing their way out of her burning throat, she pushed herself from the ground. She cautiously made her way over to the door and unlocked it, tears in her eyes making her vision blurry. As she reluctantly opened it, she was greeted by a teary-eyed Silver. He smiled at her weakly. As if humanly possible, Midnight's crying increased as she nearly tackled Silver with a hug, burying her face into his chest, instantly soaking his shirt. He wrapped his arms around around her after regaining his balance, rubbing her back soothingly as tears trickled down his own face._

Soon after that, there was a debate on where Midnight would go. Orphanage, Silver's family, Sonic's family, Amy's family...Midnight had no other relatives to take her in themselves. It was eventually settled that she would remain with Rose, the closest friend to Lunar, Midnight's mother...

Snapping out of her memories that threatened to tear down her barrier of strength, Midnight took in a huge breath as she saw the white brick building towering in the distance. Amy noticed her tense up out of the corner of her eye and smiled weakly. "It's only high school, Mid..." Midnight nodded once. "Yeah...just high school." She smiled back. Maybe this year would be good. It was a new start, new teachers, new classes, and new possibilities.

Little did Midnight know that this year would be a huge roller coaster ride.

**A/N- Yes, I know, longest Prologue ever. I'm sorry. It was originally going to be chapter one, but they aren't even at school yet...**

**We'll go into other character's minds throughout the story. :P**


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter 1-Welcome to the Jungle **

**A/N- I'd like to thank the few followers of this story. I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

**If you've submitted an accepted OC, then they will be in the 3rd or 4th chapter. Unless submitted later. So don't freak. Lol**

**Um...this chapter is really long ._. It was supposed to be longer too. But I had to get rid of some stuff so I wouldn't overwhelm you all.**

_"This means they're speaking French."_

* * *

The sun had finally inched over the horizon, a full sphere of fiery warmth rising into the golden and rose stained, otherwise cerulean, sky. Midnight opened the car door and placed her feet on solid ground. Standing, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and closed the car door, smirking slightly at some of the stares she was receiving from the new car.

Amy followed her, cheerfully greeting others as they strode by, seeming to know every single life form on the entire high school campus. Midnight honestly only knew her inner circle of friends, which was only a mere five people.

_Maybe I should try and make more friends…_

She had changed. If others noticed, it wouldn't be that hard.

Suddenly being held up in a conversation with a girl whom Midnight had no idea who she was, Amy stopped walking towards the building. The lonely girl groaned quietly before continuing the journey alone. She didn't get that far when...

"MN!" Only one person in the entire school called her that. His voice filled her eardrums, deep and comforting, and she couldn't help but smile as her labeled "brother" jogged over to her.

"Knux!" The said male arrived, returning the smile. His head was covered in crimson hair longer than Midnight's, falling down to the mid-section of his back. Amethyst irises reflected the rising sun, eyes Midnight was secretly jealous of because she believed they were much more beautiful than her own. He wore a red tank that read, _TAPOUT_ diagonally in red lettering outlined in black. Black decoration covered the left portion of this shirt. Black jeans covered his legs, and on his feet were black DC brand shoes with white skulls, some wearing headphones, and other random interesting designs that were both ebony and white.

"My God, Knuckles..." Midnight gasped, gaping at his DC's, "Your shoes." He chuckled at her reaction, aware of her obsession with DC's. "I figured you would like them." Midnight smiled up at him, nearly looking straight up. She happened to be the shortest kid in her entire high school at five feet exactly. Knuckles, on the other hand, was huge, both tall and muscular. He was 6'4 and Midnight wasn't sure when the giant was going to stop growing if he hadn't already.

She wondered when males stopped growing. She hoped it was around eighteen, Knuckles's age. He was older by a year yet still in her grade for failing reading way back in first grade. His parents and teacher agreed to hold him back a year, but Knuckles was glad now. That year he met Midnight and Sonic, his two best friends.

She wrapped her arms around him, greeting him with a friendly, sisterly hug. He returned the embrace, and Midnight realized how much more ripped he was as his muscular arms pressed against her back. She couldn't say she was surprised, though. Knuckles was always pushing himself to get stronger. As the star player on the football team, able to play any position (though mainly a quarterback), he always strived to do better, and owned a nearly perfect image of a remarkable teammate.

He just got pissed off sometimes when people didn't get their plays right, or when a referee made a bad call, and didn't get the best grades.

As they pulled away, she admired his arms. "Damn, Knux!" She resisted the urge to reach out and feel them, though she already would have if it were only her and her five friends in the area. There were others around, though, so she restrained herself. One idiot that noticed would spread around yet another rumor that they were dating. It had happened every year since eighth grade.

Knuckles smirked at her, proud of his job well done and amused at her reaction. And as Amy joined the two, she reacted to his muscles much like Midnight.

"Girls are going to be asking you out left and right!" she exclaimed, actually feeling his arms and going the step further that Midnight wouldn't allow herself to do. Knuckles felt his face heat up at the thought of even more girls asking him out. He usually turned them down, not understanding the race of females that lived alongside him. The line between love and hate was extremely thin to him, and he could never tell when a girl actually liked him, was attempting to use him, or just completely hated him.

All three had happened to him and all three girls acted the same. One if them was actually Midnight.

He recalled the time when they were all twelve. It was right before Midnight had lost her parents, and Sonic had told Knuckles that she "had the hots for him." Most of the time, Midnight was punching him and the two got into fights over the stupidest things left and right. Sonic's logic had confused him, and went to Sonic to ask him how she liked him if she always hit him. Another claim from the blue-haired idiot was "she's flirting with you". Knuckles, being the gullible one, bought it, and spent an entire week being especially nice to her and attempting to flirt back. One wrong move caused his groin to hurt for an hour.

Did he regret it? No. It actually made them closer, and now Midnight was like the little sister he never had.

But he still did not understand girls, as Midnight and Amy had informed all the boys that some girls acted like they hate a guy when their flirting, and others just purely hate them.

"Great..." he muttered, the shade of his cheeks matching his hair. Amy giggled at his distressed reaction and patted him on the shoulder for comfort. She did not have much difficulty, being 5'6, and Midnight secretly envied her.

"It's alright, Knuckles- we'll help you through this." Midnight nodded in a silent agreement, and Knuckles smiled at them both. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"And maybe, you'll even get your first _giiiiirlfrieeeeend_..." Midnight sang, nudging him with her entire body so he would actually feel the bump against his side.

Anger issues flaring up slightly and his cheeks burning, he glared at Midnight with amethyst daggers. "Shut up!" Midnight giggled and began to walk away from her friends, looking for someone particular...

Amy laughed quietly to herself at the two, honestly believing they could be related. They were a lot alike, with the anger issues and such, but also completely different, such as their physical traits.

Suddenly her vision went dark- the area around her eyes was warm with the palm of someone covering them. She jumped at the sudden contact from a stranger coming up behind her and robbing her of her sight. She was about to yell when the person spoke to her.

"Guess who."

His voice was directly in her ear, low and teasing. She recognized it immediately, her stomach churning at his warm breath on the side of her face, tickling her skin.

_Sonic..._

She decided to play along with his cliché move he had probably copied off of some stupid movie.

"Hm…Knuckles?"

Knuckles, on the other hand, was not amused, and glared at the two sickening love birds with an annoyed expression. "I'm over here." Midnight, who had came back unsuccessful, elbowed him in his ribs nearly as hard as she could. Knuckles recoiled, holding his side in pain as he glared at the girl beside him. She stared off, somewhere else, an overly innocent look gracing her pale face.

Amy rolled her eyes, Sonic's hands cupping them so she was granted movement of them. She then smiled, an idea suddenly crossing her mind. She reached back and jabbed him in the sides, carefully, but hard enough to make him back off. Amy turned around smiling, and took in the boy standing before her.

His smirk was cocky, yet held gentleness only he used towards his best friend. His blue hair was spiked, strands of his bangs falling into jade irises. His personality was even in the clothes he wore, as a white shirt declared _I'm Kind of a Big Deal. _in blue lettering. Blue being the main theme on his entire body, he also wore cobalt skinny jeans and an unzipped cerulean jacket, decorated in different sized black horizontal stripes. His Converse were red.

They embraced each other, causing Amy's heart to race, her stomach to continue churning, and her cheeks to turn to the color of her hair. Sonic always had this effect on her, considering the major crush she had on him. She always wondered if he felt the same way, but never wanted to share her feelings to screw up such a great friendship.

Sonic nearly sighed, contentment washing over all of his senses. Amy gave him such a strong feeling of comfort that no one else did. Well, his mother did, but somehow, the feelings with Amy were stronger…

He did not like her. They were best friends, nothing more, and certainly nothing less. Any feelings that roamed his emotions were not love. He cared about her like one of his family, but it seemed so awkward to call her family that he just stuck to best friend. He did not understand why Knuckles and Midnight could go on being "brother" and "sister" so carefree yet he couldn't call Amy his sister without feeling all…odd.

"Guys. I'm getting sick over here. Knock it off." Knuckles ordered, having been watching them for what felt like hours. He backed away from Midnight, her expression giving away how much she wanted to hurt him.

Sonic jumped back away from Amy as if he had just been burned. A rose hue coloring his muzzle, he chuckled sheepishly, and casually scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…" he apologized, though Amy wasn't sure if he were directing it towards her or Knuckles.

_That was weird. How long had we been hugging?_

Sonic thought for a moment. As he did, many different reasons of why he had felt so weird ran though his mind. He eventually picked the one that made the most sense, the only one he didn't brush off as if it were nothing.

_I'm just excited to see her, that's all. It's been a little over a month, hasn't it?_

"Can we please go inside now?" Midnight begged, slightly impatient to see a certain person she hadn't seen in over a month.

"Geez. You and Knuckles should really hook up sometime. I mean, you're both impatient." Sonic remarked, a teasing smirk directed at the two friends. He was only half kidding. Knuckles was always lonely and Midnight seemed to be the only person who made him happy. And vice versa, actually, now that he pondered about it.

_Maybe they'd be a good couple. God knows._

One of Midnight's navy eyes twitched, her pale face flushed a rosy hue. Knuckles' cheeks blended with the hair framing his face, and a low rumble sounded in his throat.

Amy chuckled nervously and shoved Sonic away, pushing on his back as she walked away and he was forced to, though he protested. "We'll meet you guys inside…" she called back, and soon, both parties were out of hearing range of each other.

"I'd really love to pound his face in right now." Knuckles growled, walking along with Midnight. His eyes were narrowed as he glared ahead, irises still locked on the blue-haired troublemaker several yards in front of him.

"Too bad he's not in football." Midnight replied, visioning Knuckles tackling him to the ground, and then a bunch of other players joining, creating a dog pile. She laughed quietly, and together, they walked into the school.

Immediately, Knuckles was ushered over by a group of other ripped guys, and the "siblings" shared a quick "see you later" before he ran to his fellow teammates. They all bumped fists with him, a few of them recoiling at his strength. Laughing once, Midnight went on, dodging over-shadowing seniors and preppy girls and other people that conversed in the halls and stood in the middle.

_Talk outside. Not in the middle of the damn hallway._

All he hallways were wide, but she still had to squeeze between a few groups, most brushing her off as if she were a speck of dirt. She scanned the numbers along the rows of lockers, finally finding 219. Entering the combination she had memorized from receiving her schedule and other information in the mail two weeks before, the locker opened easily. Greeted by emptiness, she slammed it frustratedly, realizing she had just done that for no reason.

His golden eyes scanned the entire hallway, seeing mostly big-muscled jocks hitting on slutty, anorexic cheerleaders with makeup caked all over their faces, geeks who were busy checking their school supplies for probably the third time, doubting they had everything that they needed to take on the school year, loners and goths dressed in all black, and every other group that anyone could be classified in- but he couldn't find her **(A/N- not saying all people are like that. Was not meant to offend anyone)**. It was not helping that a sea of students were completely hiding the other side of the hallway.

Suddenly, there was a break in the crowd, and he caught a glimpse of the girl he could easily spot from miles away. She was looking off into the distance, seeming lost. He cut into the blockade and then found her leaning against lockers, reading over her schedule. She constantly brushed her hair out of her eyes, black highlighted with navy as always.

Something had _definitely_ changed, though. She no longer wore T-shirts and jeans. Her outfit screamed "Midnight" with the dark colors and checkered patterns. His cheeks practically ignited as he realized he could see her legs and some cleavage he never realized she had- and boy, did she have it.

He had noticed her change over the summer, though- personality wise. She was happier, lighter, freer, like someone had lifted the world off her shoulders. She laughed and smiled more, and acted nicer too. She was already this way to those close to her (mostly him), of course, but now she was making an effort to live a better life around everyone. He was overjoyed- ever since her parents died, sometimes being with her was depressing. He stayed with her, though, because she needed him and he knew he needed her, and they were best friends that were supposed to stick together through thick and thin. So the fact that she now dressed different didn't shock him, just…drove his hormones wild.

He was also ecstatic that her being parentless no longer bothered her as much. She was numb for years, and now she had warmed up.

Her gaze shifted to meet his and her frown transformed into a bright smile. "Silver!" She ran to hug him, and after he snapped out of it, he returned the embrace with reddened cheeks. "Hi…" His senses felt refreshed and alive, as if they had been submerged in frigid waters and were experiencing sunlight for the first time. Midnight always seemed to have the effect on him, whether she was aware of it or not.

"Sorry," she apologized as she pulled away, much to Silver's disappointment, "We saw each other practically all summer and have only been apart like a month." She giggled sheepishly at her own behavior, cheeks flushed lightly.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." Silver admitted, and then chucked. "And now I'm Dr. Seuss." Midnight laughed loudly, bringing joy to him. He loved her laugh, even though she hated it. He loved everything about her, actually…

Once their laughter died down, she waved her paper at him. "Schedule?" He shrugged his grey backpack off, he unzipped it and pulled out a crumpled, folded up paper.

"I cant believe you couldn't find it for two weeks." Midnight commented, annoyance almost taking over he teasing tone.

"I tore up my room to find this. Be quiet." His smile took the serious façade away. He took schedule from her outstretched hand after unfolding his own it to compare them.

Midnight watched him, taking a moment to admire him, which thankfully wasn't a difficult task as he wasn't freakishly tall like Knuckles was. His silver hair was haphazardly styled as usual, as if he had just got out of bed after a rough night of sleeping. Golden eyes darted quickly between papers, glinting as they caught the fluorescent lights of the building. His attire consisted of a cyan V-neck, a white vest, grey skinny jeans and high-top Converse that matched his shirt. She liked his style, and actually modeled her own after his.

"Okay, looks like we have Chemistry, English 3, and Robotics together." They exchanged hopeful glances.

"You can help me in English." Silver proclaimed happily. He had an extremely difficult time with this class. The novels that were assigned to be read were always boring and old, and he hated independent reading. Also, when writing, he had a hard time determining when to use one word from another, such as _your_ and _you're_. Then there were all the elements he could never remember.

Midnight, on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. She was a genius at English, and even read the novels to him to help him comprehend better. She understood all the rules and remembered most of the elements of with ease.

"And you can help me in Chemistry." Science in general made Midnight want to throw up. She didn't understand any of it. Protons, neutrons, and electrons make up the elements, sure, but then you have to get the atomic mass and know which ones are more reactive and heavier than others, and memorize the elements and where they go and their abbreviations. She could never remember that Sodium was Na and Sulfur was just S and not Su. Why couldn't Sodium be So, anyway? Then there was evolution and the hatred of that topic all together. And don't even get her started on DNA and RNA. The only thing she could somewhat grasp was anything to do with astronomy. Plus she actually found it interesting.

Silver went over Midnight's list once more, wondering what other classes she would be participating in. "Hey, you joined creative writing! But...you're taking theatre?"

Midnight nodded. "For Knuckles. He needs a Fine Arts credit and he hates anything to do with drawing, painting, sculpting, or modeling. He thinks he can get away with being a cameo."

Silver snorted with a grin. "Watch him play Romeo or something."

"He'd make a good one if he wouldn't mumble everything!" Midnight defended, laughing slightly. They then entered an awkward silence as she took her paper back. Silver debated whether or not to talk about her change. Fingering the edge of his schedule, he mumbled with flushed cheeks, "So...you look...different." Midnight ducked her head, hiding her own reddened face. "Good different or bad different?" she wondered sheepishly.

Silver gulped, forcing himself to tell the truth. "Good different." Then, he added with a darkened blush, "Definitely good different." Midnight grinned and took a chance to look up at him. She was about to thank him when the bell interrupted her, ordering her to shut up and get to class.

She had to tease him before she left. "Well you don't look different. Fix your hair!" Chuckling, she walked away quickly, both of them knowing how much they loved his hair. She just also enjoyed making remarks about it.

"Can't be fixed, Mid!" Silver called after her. She waved him off without a backwards glance, and Silver sighed in bliss, watching her walk away before rushing to US History.

Midnight entered French with Amy by her side. They were greeted by Mrs. Dubois. She spoke fluent French, just as everyone else was required to do in the classroom during their third year. "_Hello girls. How were your summers?"_

Midnight took a moment to ponder about that. "_Life changing." _she decided.

"_That's wonderful!"_ Mrs. Dubois practically cheered, making Midnight smile brightly. She added, "_And yours, Amy?"_

Amy preferred not to gush about hers as she normally did. "_Great. I'm guessing you have a story to tell about yours?"_

_"Would I be Mrs. Dubois without telling one?"_ the French woman replied with a smile.

As other students filed into the room, they took their seats, ready for their instructors story.

She explained how she had gone back to her home in France and visited her parents. She described the structures, the restaurants, and the food. She also had a romantic evening with her husband she didn't go into much detail about because she didn't need to. Some of the guys in the class whistled at that point, which made her laugh with a slight blush and end the story. Then she went back into her "teacher-mode" as many called it. Mrs. Dubois transitioned from being a teacher and a friend constantly. She liked the fact that kids were able to trust her because of this.

"_Now, I want you all to write a paper about your summer. The minimum is one page, but the sky's the limit! It's due at the end of class, and yes, it has to be in French."_

Amy picked up her pen and tapped it against her lips, pondering. She stared at the thin blue lines that stretched across the clean white sheet of notebook paper, remembering back to her amazing summer. So much had happened, so she decided to write what came to mind. She and her family had gone to Florida for a week, and they went to Disney World, Bush Gardens, and any beach they found theirselves close to. Midnight had burned to a crisp, and Amy had earned a nice tan. They flirted with some guys for the hell of it, even though both their hearts were still taken.

Then the entire group- the girls, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles- visited Ikea and played hide and seek in the store. Midnight had hidden in a wardrobe and when Knuckles found her, she screamed "For Narnia!" and jumped out, tackling him to the ground. Amy and Sonic had hid together under a bunk bed in the kids section. The only reason they were found was because of Sonic and his loud whispering and hilarious comments.

Then there was that one time her and Sonic made rainbow cupcakes. They made a huge mess of the kitchen and had almost kissed...

Although Sonic didn't think much of it, she certainly did.

Midnight had almost finished her essay when whispering brought her out of her concentration. She looked up and scanned the room to find the source. It was Scrouge. Of course.

Scrouge was probably the most obnoxious and annoying male Midnight had ever met. As a playboy, he captured pretty girls with his fake charm and used them for a one-night stand. Then, he never spoke to them again. It was a rumor that he got one girl from a different school pregnant.

She saw how girls fell for him so easily- he was actually attractive for such an asshole. He was tall and had flowing green hair, with tan skin and a breath-taking smile that glowed ivory against his darker face. He was also well built, and wore skin-tight white V-necks to prove it. He also had his signature leather jacket with flames decorating the arms and red shades that usually covered his eyes- and when they weren't, his icy eyes were just a breathtaking. He also had on black ripped jeans and green and black Vans.

"I don't know French, babe. You're gonna have to speak English." He was speaking to...Midnight thought her name was Maria. Good grades, good behavior, beautiful face. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale like Midnight's was. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, overshadowed by long eyelashes. Her long blonde hair curled naturally at the ends and her bangs were out of her eyes with help from a cerulean headband. She wore a sky blue dress that ended at the knees, white leggings, a white jacket with short sleeves, and blue ballet flats.

Midnight felt sorry for her. She was too pretty for her own good. Scrouge needed to aim lower than her, or maybe not at all. Hopefully she wasn't naïve enough to fall for his crap.

His hand slowly made its way to her arm, right near her breasts. She looked absolutely terrified. Midnight clenched her fists in anger. No one else was seeing this but her, and she thought that she was the only one who was going to have to do something about it.

"I said, stop touching me and don't call me babe. Please." She moved her arm away from him, and it slid off her arm limply.

_Bad move, saying please. You have to be assertive about it or they keep pestering you._

"Oh, please, huh? Are we Miss. Manners over here? I can teach you all the ways of bein' bad, babe." This time he went for her hand. She ripped it out of his grip, looking around for help. "I said stop touching me! And don't call me babe!" she repeated. Midnight had seen enough. As soon as he went to touch her again, she sprang up and slapped his hand away as hard as she could. The _pop_ was loud enough for the whole entire classroom to look up and stare at them.

As Scrouge painfully held his hand, Midnight growled, "In case you don't understand English either, she said _stop_. I don't think that word is in your limited vocabulary though, is it?" There were some _ooooh'_s and _Burn'_s and laughing that started up around them. Scrouge glared at Midnight, eyes full of hatred. She had embarrassed him in front of the whole class, and his eyes said it all- she would pay for it.

"I do know the word stop, _thanks_." He spat it out like a bad-tasting cuss word.

"Then freaking listen when someone uses it for once. I don't want to hear that you've bothered her again. Do you understand?" Midnight growled threateningly.

Scrouge snorted, and then teased her. "I'm so scared of a little girl. What are you gonna do? Put makeup on me?" Anger boiled inside Midnight, and her vision went red. She felt someone grab her fist, that was now behind her head, ready to knock some damn sense into him, and Amy pushed her away from him and back to her seat.

"That's right. Run away." Scrouge taunted her. She angrily flopped into her seat and Amy smiled at her proudly before walking away.

"_Scrouge! That's enough!" _Mrs. Dubois barked at him. He shut up and stared down at his blank paper.

_"And aren't you supposed to be in athletics, anyway?" _Mrs. Dubois added angrily, her annoyed tone slicing through the tense air.

"_They screwed up my schedule."_ Scrouge muttered.

Mrs. Dubois frowned. "_Well I suggest that they fix it." She _didn't even want him in her class. "_And Midnight?" _Her serious tone made Midnight jump.

"_Remember, we speak French in this room." _And she winked at her before continuing her work. A low rumble of laughter started among the class. Midnight beamed before continuing her paper.

Then Scourge's pencil snapped. And it was one of the loudest sounds Midnight had ever heard.

* * *

Sonic was jogging around the track, enjoying the cool air rushing into his face and through his cobalt locks. He wasn't sweating at all yet, though, even though he wished it were cooler outside.

"Hey, Sonic! Loose your speed over the break?" Sonic cringed at the annoying voice that pierced his ear drums. "No, bird brain, I didn't. I've been running around my neighborhood every day." Jet caught up to his jog and smirked at him. His green, feather-like hair bounced as he ran, making it go in even more directions than necessary. Ocean eyes challenged him, and Sonic was close to accepting this challenge.

"Yeah, I've been running around the woods, training with Wave and all. She's the fastest girl sprinter, ya know." Jet boasted haughtily, as if he were the coolest person in existence.

"I bet training isn't the only thing you guys do in the woods." Sonic teased before sprinting off. Jet gaped after Sonic with a bright red face. "She's not my girlfriend! Sonic! You hear me?!" He chased after him, and when Sonic turned around to check on him, he was pretty close for such a short amount of time.

_Jet really has gotten faster. Too bad for him that I did too._

Sonic picked up his speed even more. When he ran by the coaches, the wind he created nearly knocked one over.

"Damn!" he cursed.

Jet eventually realized that Sonic was still faster and had more stamina, and with a depressed look on his face walked off the track to go lift weights or whatever. He would be faster than his rival, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Smirking in triumph, Sonic slowed to a jog.

"We're gonna beat Star City High this year for sure!" Sonic's coach exclaimed as he jogged by him. Giving him a thumbs up, he decided to show off and sprint another lap. After all, he was one of the fastest teenagers alive, if not the fastest.

* * *

**A/N- personally I hate the ending. But seriously. This is like 5,000 words. I had to stop. XD**


End file.
